Hazme sentir...
by Ariadna
Summary: Yuri. Mira. Lime. Sora va a casa de Mimi luego de su rompimiento con Jou...


****

Hazme sentir…

__

Por: Ariadna

Basado en el fic de Lina Saotome "Preferencias".

Sora se preguntó de nuevo que hacía ahí…

Ah… sí. Había recurrido a la casa de Mimi en busca de consuelo… consuelo tras el mal final de su noviazgo con Jou… tras haberse despedido para siempre de Jou hace unas horas atrás…

Miró a su alrededor mientras esperaba que su amiga volviera de la cocina. Su departamento estaba tan desordenado como siempre… Sora acostumbraba tratar de organizar un poco a la chica menor, pero esta vez no se sentía con ánimos de mantener un orden…

-¡lo encontré!

Finalmente Mimi venía de vuelta, con un par de vasos llenos de hielo y dos botellas de lo que parecía vodka y pisco, alcohol internacional que la Tachikawa siempre robaba de la casa de sus padres para "ocasiones especiales".

Evitando tropezar debido a la distracción que le producían sus manos ocupadas, Mimi se sentó al lado de Sora sonriente.

-tenía el pisco en el refrigerador, pero se me había olvidado donde había dejado el vodka desde la última vez… 

Sora se encogió de hombros, indicando que no le importaba demasiado, pero la otra chica siguió comentando alegremente…

-la verdad es que siempre tomo esto con bebida para suavizar, pero es ya muy tarde para ir a comprar algo así, y de todas formas, será algo nuevo que experimentar…

-¿quieres decir que tomaremos esas dos cosas juntas?

La Takenouchi miró algo nerviosa las dos grandes botellas… ella había sufrido los efectos del alcohol anteriormente… y si era sincera… no podía decir que en esa ocasión la pasó mal… porque no recordaba casi nada de lo que había hecho después de caer borracha…

Mimi ignoró su expresión y siguió sonriendo.

-¡claro! Necesitas mejorar esa cara deprimida que tienes, Sora-chan, así nunca te repondrás…

-¿estás segura que no será demasiado fuerte?

-te gustará, ya lo verás…

Es cierto que al principio no pareció disfrutar el sabor… era una mezcla extraña y ella no estaba acostumbrada… pero era agradable sentir el ardor en su garganta, como si fuera la única sensación que le importara… 

Pensó que al rato estaría totalmente adormecida, pero no fue así. La mezcla de licor parecía tener un efecto anulador, o eso creía…

-entonces… ¿estás diciendo que ya no sientes nada por Jou-san?

Mimi dio en el clavo de la situación.

-yo… sí. No siento nada.

-¿y por qué te preocupas tanto por eso, si ya no sientes nada por él?

-¡porque no siento nada, Mimi! ¡Nada de nada! – Sora bajó la cabeza. - ¿es que alguna vez no te ha pasado, no sentir nada, Mimi-chan?

La chica le guiñó un ojo, y le puso el dedo en la nariz, como en un gesto donde quería mostrar que su dedo era la gran respuesta al problema. Se notaba a leguas que ella si estaba siendo afectada por el alcohol…

-no, yo siempre estoy sintiendo, Sora… solo que no igual que tú… 

Sora se concentró en el dedo que su amiga aún tenía en su nariz. Mimi dejó la nariz para darle una pequeña caricia en la mejilla, tratando de animarla…

-ojalá pudiera sentir como tú…

-tal vez no deberías pedir por lo que no conoces… - le recomendó la Tachikawa. – puede que se vuelva realidad…

Sora negó con la cabeza. su gesto era algo torpe… quizá… quizá si estaba algo afectada por el alcohol después de todo…

-¡pues si quiero sentir! ¡Cualquier cosa es mejor al vacío que tengo! – indicó, presionando su mano contra su pecho, con fuerza.

Mimi tomó delicadamente la mano de su amiga y la pasó por su rostro, con cariño… 

-no estás vacía, Sora… solo dejaste un sentimiento a la espera de otro… si Jou no te excitaba…

-no era eso.

-¡claro que era eso! Dijiste que no había calor entre ustedes, entonces no había pasión, ni excitación…

-pero no es eso lo que estoy buscando…

-¿y como sabes si no conoces la sensación?

La Takenouchi calló. Sabía que había un punto en esa pregunta, pero su cabeza no estaba segura cual era…

-puede ser… - dijo finalmente.

-¿lo ves? – Mimi volvió a sonreír, esta vez sus labios parecían haber trazado un plan. - ¿estás segura?

-¿segura de qué?

-¿estás segura que te gustaría sentir como siento yo?

La chica mayor asintió levemente, dejando que la Tachikawa se acercara… la miraba con ojos penetrantes…

-puede que nada vuelva a ser igual después de esto…

Sora, finalmente percatándose a que se refería Mimi, luego que ella lentamente comenzara a recostarla en el suelo, dejó que la excusa del alcohol la guiará para hacer una locura…

-no me importa… solo ayúdame a sentir…

Y así lo hizo.

Sora se dejó caer sobre la alfombra. Mimi, en un movimiento algo apresurado, empujó lejos las botellas, ya vacías, y se instaló sobre la otra chica, observando cuanto detalle llamara la atención de sus ojos… el cuerpo de Sora era curvilineo y delgado, incluso si la ropa que usaba sobre él no llamara tanto la atención… como si nadie lo hubiese tocado antes… ella se dio cuenta que Mimi disfrutaba más descubriendo los detalles…sintiendo ser la primera en territorio desconocido…

Fue directo a sus labios. Humedecidos por el licor, la menor se relamió los propios mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior, como quien mira un chocolate antes de comérselo, y tras jugar labio contra labio, introdujo su lengua a la boca de su amiga, tanteando su terreno, tratando de dominarla en el acto… cuando sintió la falta de aire, comenzó a bajar la vista, y sus manos empezaron la acción, desabrochando uno a uno los botones del chaleco de Sora, la cual estaba quieta, esperando…

Mimi la besaba en el cuello, la mordía en el cuello, mientras le sacaba la ropa poco a poco… al ver imposible sacar la última blusa, Mimi simplemente la levantó hasta los brazos, y fue Sora la que terminó de sacarse la cubierta de encima, como dispuesta a cooperar, como queriendo acelerar…

Los largos dedos de la Tachikawa estaban recorriendo sus hombros, dejando que sus uñas rasparan dulcemente la piel de la otra muchacha, haciéndola sentir, preparándola para los verdaderos y posteriores sentimientos… 

Sus pechos fueron los siguientes, estrujándolos, presionándolos, dándoles forma… era una especie de masaje que Sora estaba disfrutando como si alguien estuviera rediseñando la contextura su cuerpo por completo…

La colorina llegó a preguntarse si su amiga procedería con su recorrido más abajo… pero primero se cuestionó, si era lo que realmente quería… al sentir las manos en su entrepierna, no dudó más…

Lanzó un pequeño gemido cuando Mimi sacó su falda por completo… y no mucho después, su ropa interior… si iba a sentir como Mimi, tendría que ser completamente como Mimi quería…

La Tachikawa jugueteó un poco más desvistiéndola antes de comenzar a sacarse la ropa ella misma… al parecer quería un contacto completo. Conocerían sus cuerpos como nadie lo había hecho antes… revelarían sus cuerpos la una a la otra como nunca antes…

Sora se asombró ante el rubor que apareció en sus mejillas al ver la desnudez de su compañera… todo parecía estar en su lugar, e incluso… encontró a la vista un pequeño lunar justo arriba de la cadera izquierda… llamaba la atención, atraía… tan sensual… tan… comestible…

Al sentir que Mimi volvía a ella y se acercaba a su cara, sintió sus pechos contra los suyos a la vez que la volvía a besar, Sora se sintió en las nubes…

Sora sintió… y el sentir era el objetivo… pero eso no hizo que deseara detenerse… tan sólo habían comenzado…

Mimi volvió a bajar, esta vez permitiendo que su lengua disfrutara el recorrido por el abdomen, aproximándose más y más abajo… sus manos jugando con sus piernas, masajeando sus piernas…

Cuando finalmente lo que sintió fueron los dedos de su ya más que amiga en la parte más intima… la sensación… fue completa.

Y el resto de la noche fue historia…

A la mañana, o más bien, al medio día siguiente, Sora aún estaba ahí, recostada en el suelo, completamente desnuda, con el pelo pegoteado a causa de sudor, y un cansancio que le impedía moverse bien… Mimi estaba a su lado, media dormida como ella, desnuda igualmente, y completamente agotada…

Se sonrieron mutuamente. 

La colorina se sorprendió al no sentir un dolor de cabeza como esperaba tras la cantidad de alcohol ingerido en la noche, pero lo sintió aparecer apenas intentó sentarse.

-ay…

-creo que ahora sientes demasiado, ¿no? – Mimi la miraba graciosa.

-ay… - repitió ella, ignorando el comentario, y llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato más… no querían ponerse de pie, descubrir que era de día, y tarde, que todo ya había pasado…

-¿por qué… hiciste eso? – preguntó finalmente la Takenouchi, antes que por el desgaste a pensar en realmente lo que había pasado, se arrepintiera… - ¿por qué me ofreciste tu cuerpo para sentir?

-porque quería.

Sora no quiso cuestionar esa respuesta. Al parecer, con eso le bastaba…

-¿por qué yo?

-me gustan las chicas complicadas…

-me gustaría… hacerlo de nuevo… - reconoció la colorina.

-yo también… tu cuerpo es exquisito…

-el tuyo igual…

Mimi se le acercó, poniendo nuevamente su dedo en la nariz de Sora. Sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

-lo sé.

Sora también sonrió. Fue una experiencia única… que se repetiría de ahora en adelante… pero siempre de manera única… no pensaba más allá de eso… le gustaba estar con la otra chica, le gustaba como ella le hacía sentir…

Porque por sobre todo… había sentido… miles de sentimientos revolotearon por su cuerpo, antes y ahora…

Y volvería a sentir siempre, al lado de Mimi…

****

Owari~~

__

Notas:

Este fic está dedicado a Noemi ^__^ y es una especie de side story de su fic "Preferencias", contando la historia de cómo Sora y Mimi llegaron a estar juntas…

Espero les haya gustado, por como planteé la historia, creo que es válido como se sienten ellas, sin necesidad de entrar en detalles como el amor, al menos no de inmediato… 

El pisco con vodka la verdad no es tan terrible… uno no queda tan mal, aunque depende de tu tolerancia =P

Hay algo de este fic que no me terminó de gustar, pero no pude descubrir qué así que lo dejé tal cual, sorry.

¿Qué más puedo decir? Espero sus comentarios… ah! y recuerden, ni Sora ni Mimi me perteneces, son personajes de Digimon y Digimon es de la Toei.

¿Se dieron cuenta como hice esto Mira y no Somi? Creo que esto de cambiar la posición del "dominante" y el "dominado" me resulta muy interesante… que curioso, ne?


End file.
